


蝙蝠侠总来的太晚

by xiyur



Series: 魔法不会说谎 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: Bad Ending 1 : 如果蝙蝠侠在杰森死后才找到了他。
Series: 魔法不会说谎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632277
Kudos: 4





	蝙蝠侠总来的太晚

为了查清杰森遗体的去向，蝙蝠侠把调查重点放在了红头罩身上。

然而红头罩消失的非常彻底，没有任何监控录像或目击者能提供他的行踪。只要摘掉那顶醒目的头罩，蝙蝠侠也没办法从几百万人找出一个长相不明的人，连红头罩是否活着，有没有离开哥谭都无法判断。

没办法，蝙蝠侠只好追寻起红头罩做过的事。虽然红头罩有不错的反侦查技巧，但哥谭毕竟是蝙蝠侠的主场，有他经营了多年的人脉在，不难查出红头罩对蝙蝠家义警有着超乎寻常的关注，还曾独自去过哥谭公墓，有很大可能参与了盗走杰森尸体一事。

顺着线人的证词，蝙蝠侠发现红头罩在第一次使用这个称号前，同塔利亚的手下一起出现过，如果红头罩来自刺客联盟，那一切就很好解释了。

蝙蝠侠亲自前往刺客联盟逼问雷肖古，恶魔之首干脆的认下这件事，还说杰森已经复活并回到了哥谭，正是困扰了蝙蝠侠一段时间的红头罩本人。蝙蝠侠并不相信他说的，但围绕刺客联盟的调查却证明这很可能是真的，雷肖古甚至提供了刺客们带杰森离开的路线和一路上收买过什么人，公墓的守墓人也亲口承认他发现墓地被破坏过，但怕被罚钱就没有上报。

种种线索都证明了杰森的复活，但杰森现在在哪里？

刺客联盟已许久不和杰森联系，自然不知道红头罩的失踪因何而起，蝙蝠侠合成出杰森长大后的样子，和迪克提姆一起，昼夜外出寻找他的下落，芭芭拉和阿尔弗雷德作为后勤也一起翻看着各处的监控，并调查杰森是否落入了哪家帮派的手里。

迪克提议过寻求正联帮助，但超人无法透视哥谭普遍含铅的建筑，也没法从无数声音中定位到杰森，钢骨的加入只加快了神谕的工作效率，确定了杰森没有离开哥谭，而几次拍到疑似杰森的人影都被证明是认错了人，其他英雄则基本帮不上忙。

绿灯侠倒是提议过找魔法师帮忙，但扎坦娜被康斯坦丁叫走不知去向，蝙蝠侠也不可能让其他不可信的魔法师在自己身上施法，魔法侧诡秘莫测，既然黑魔法师能在无媒介的情况下诅咒蝙蝠侠全家，很难保别的魔法师就不会试图将蝙蝠侠咒杀或做成傀儡之类。

等到扎塔娜终于归来时，看到的就是一窝因多日不眠不休的寻找而分外憔悴的义警，她以二代罗宾留下的制服为媒介施法，得到了杰森已不在人世的结论。迪克觉得一定是魔法出了错，于是在魔法的指引下，众人穿过了大半个城区，最终在一个偏僻的下水道里找到了杰森。

蝙蝠家都不缺法医知识，很容易判断出杰森是在两天内过世，而死因既有饥饿，也有他腹部几可看见内脏的伤口的原因。蝙蝠侠抱起了他再一次失去的孩子，带他回家，整理好遗体缝好伤口，这一次，他们需要换一个大一点的棺材了。

由于杰森陶德已经死过一次，他们没法再办一场葬礼，只悄悄在一个深夜将杰森埋了下去。蝙蝠侠在棺材内外都放了许多个感应器，并将信号即时连接到蝙蝠洞，仿佛在期待着什么。

但奇迹不会第二次发生。

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠侠忙着调查没去正联任务，所以没有检查出诅咒实现了的情节；  
> 时间线可以和系列前一篇对应，扎坦娜回来时已经超出一个月。


End file.
